This invention relates to a component slide assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular chassis assembly having a modular component configured for insertion into the chassis.
This invention addresses the problems associated with the accessibility of nested components in modular assemblies such as electronic systems. Often, dislocation of forward plug-in assemblies and component modules may be needed to allow access when rearward-located components require servicing or removal or adjustment. In some cases, the forward component may be required to remain functional when dislocated to ensure continued system availability. In many cases, it is desirable for the forward component to be dislocated fully from its installed volume while remaining attached to the system in its xe2x80x9cservice positionxe2x80x9d without service personnel assistance.
Currently, forward components may be completely removed to accommodate system servicing. However, such practice may result in damaged, mishandled, or misplaced components. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved modular chassis assembly that can be configured to provide for access to an interior of the chassis.
A modular chassis assembly is provided, including a chassis defining an access opening, an arm having a distal end portion coupled to the chassis and a proximal end portion spaced from the said distal end portion, and a modular component coupled to the proximal end portion of the arm and configured for insertion into the chassis along an insertion axis. The arm is configured to facilitate displacement of the modular component along the insertion axis and movement of the modular component at an angle to the insertion axis, thereby at least partially facilitating access to the chassis through the access opening.